


Silver tongues (amongst other things)

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Readers gender is non specified, Smut, Witchcraft, freddy is annoying, meditaion, piercing kink, reader has body piercings, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Freddy likes the new piercings~





	Silver tongues (amongst other things)

You sat infront of the flame as you whispered a soft spell into the room to ground yourself, your eyes slipping shut as you traces sigils into the air with your fingers. You feel a child go up your bare back and your eyes shoot open at the sharp ' shing! ' of freshly polished metal. You opened your eyes seeing a fimiliar burnt face infromt of you, his grin wode and full of uneven and sharp teeth

" Little stupid to fall asleep infront of a flame there, baby doll~ " He said and licled his fingers, putting out one candle infront of you and for some reason the rest flickering out too. You sigh and continue to focus

" I'm not sleeping, im meditating " you say and he takes your chin 

" Then why am I here~ " he snarls out and keeps his cocky smirk on his face. You roll your eyes and sit back a bit 

" Its like sleeping. But youre more consious...i geuss it would work with you " You say woth a shrug and reach over to get your shirt on when he stops you. 

" woah woah. What...What are those?! " he said his grin spliting his face in two as he points to your chest. You cast your gaze down and feel your shoulders burn. You decoded to get nipple peircings for the fun of it, just two sharp points that looked cute under your shirt and was a little sexy too. You had got them the other day when a guy said he could do them cheap. You cover your chest as he laughs 

" S-So?! A lot of people get them! " You shout and bite your lower lip. These were simply a few peorcings that you had. You had one in your nose, three in your left ear, two in your right and one in your right eyebrow. It looked fun and Freddy liked to tease you wth it calling you a pin cousion. But hey, silver had a lot of magical properties! 

You tried to support your case further but he stopped you " Heh...i like em~ " he slowly reached over to run under it and you felt your chest almostean towards it but you stopped yourself and staied still instead. He chuckled and leaned in to rub it between his fingers giving your nipple a strange little sensation, your cheeks flushing.

You and him had a weird relationship.

You were very powerful in your dreams due to lucid dreaming and even brought him forward into the real world at one point and he was...intimidated in all honesty. It made sense when he found out who and what you were although. You became friends and even youd fuck sometimes when you bored. But that was going ok for a while and you realized everytime he grazed tour skin with his own youd get a little more heated each time. 

And with his hands the way they were now your cheeks were flushed bright red and your ears burning. He chuckled as his clawed hand toyed eoth your other, a little shiver going up your back. You licked your lips nervously and he noticed the small pink muscle slip back inside. He smirked and leaned in to press a kiss to your mouth, sighing softly and your brows arching gently. He continued him minstrations on your sensitive buds, his unclawed hand fully engulfing the left side of your chest, feeling the hard nipple against his rough palm. You kened a bit ajd wapped your arms around him as he gently pusjed away your tools and presses himself against you, his own dark tongie filling your mouth. You sigh and moan as the flexible snake like thing moved around and pressed against your teerh and cheeks. You whimper as he pinches your nipple hard and push you back on the floor. The candles around you lit back up as he ground his hips down on you. 

" you wanna go further, lttle voodoo doll~ " he purrsd and kisses at your neck. Your chest rose and fell as you lay your head against your floor

" why the hell not... " you say and he went to town dragging your pants and underwear down, pawing at your sensitive sex. You arch your hips for him as your thighs gently shudder. He then notices something

" Another one? " he said toying at the ring pierced through your sex. You huff and blush even harder, embarassed. 

" H-He gave it to me half off... " 

Freddy felt a littlw twinge of jealousy in the bit of his stomach, hating someone else was down here, even if it was purely unsexual. He slaped on another grin before his possesiveness shot out of him like a bullet ansd instead let his tongue stretch out 

" thats so hot~ " he snarled and let his tongue lick over it gently making you swueak amd arch your back. He continued to tease it with his tounge until your thighs were shaking, pulling back and reaching up to suckle at his fingers to get them wet, reaching back down to press them against your entrance. You bit your lip and prepared for that stretch that you loved, sighing out when he finnaly worked those two fingers inside of you. 

" always take every part of me so well, love~ " he snarled and thrusted his fingers back and forth, tightening around him, your head tilted back and moaning wantonly. 

He pulled his fingers back and pulled out his cock from his dirtied brown pants, stroking gently 

" ready, little witch~? " he purred and you nossed spreading your legs. He leaned over him and slowly started to press into you, biting his own lip and letting out a long low curse as your body stretched for him, your hips raising off the carpet. God its so good. His dixk was a little burnt itselff too but he was a pretty good size and the texture of it was different but pleasurable for you. You raise your arms above your head as you start to say a little chant, his hands reaching up to you at your pierced nippled again. 

He kisses up your chest, neck and chin and stopping at your mouth, smirking down at you and breathing hard against it hard.

" god I love those pretty little chants you do, it's absolutely adorable~ " He said as you continued to recite soft little spells and charms, his mouth stopping them every few seconds to kiss you, his cock pressing so pleasently into your core you had to stop to gasp and.moan every once in a while. He grunts as he runs his thumb over the peorcing on your sex, making you cry out and moan like it sent a shock of lighting up your spine. He continued to thrust and growl and moan as he fucked you, you could tell he was getting close from the way his eyes were screwed shut and his teeth clenched until they ground together. You rose your hands to his face, bringing his face down to kiss him warmly. His teeth stopped grinding and his eyes softened a bit, his tongue dipping back inside your mouth, your hands reaching up to rub at his slightly pointed ears. He let out a long moan as his hips shuddered and he came hard inside you. You gasp out and tilt your head back as you cum as well, a thin coat of sweat covered you both, your hands still on his cheeks. 

" te amo... " you whispered tiredly woth a sweet smile on your face

That made Freddy tense up, his blood shot eyes dialating and focusing on your beautiful face.

Slowly opening your watering eyes to see all the candles were lit again, your cirlce and tools put back in place, and your hands hovering in the air above you...your heart dropped to your tummy and closed your eyes again putting a hand on your chest fesling the silver piercing pressed against your palm


End file.
